Tecna's little Problem
by Phil From Produce
Summary: Tecna makes a project to strengthen herself up...but she has a 'little' problem.
1. What? I'm shrunk!

Title: Tecna's little problem

Tagline: No matter how small, it's the thought that counts.

Summary: In an experiment gone wrong, Tecna's Body functions at an alarming rate backwards, until she becomes a 17 year old girl in a

3-year old body. And Timmy solemnly swears to rescue her, with the help of his long-time friend, Markus Callaway.

Rated: K+ for Everyone 9 and up

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club, Markus Callaway is based on the WWE superstar the undertaker, and the Mightier-o-tron is a name

belonging to me.

---

Chapter 1 - Tecna is Shrunk

It was 15 days from christmas. Alfea's dorms were filled with christmas trees and presents.

but the workshop was empty, except for a 17 year old girl named Tecna, Working on the Mightier-o-tron 2000. She was constantly

having trouble lifting heavy objects, and wanted to be stronger, this invention would help with that.

"Alright, the final adjustments have been made...let's get fired up." said Tecna to herself

She activated the remote. Then the zapping occured. Then it was all over.

Tecna looked at her hands.

"Uh...little chubbier...aw, must have hit the remote...i'll make some adjustments...wait...why did the machine get higher?" said Tecna

to herself

Tecna looked up and spotted the machine's buttons and her coat there. Then she looked in a mirror.

"Ah...what?" she pinched herself "What? If this is true, then...then...i'm a kid again!" she said

Then she looked at her chest. No breasts.

"Oh no." she said

----

Musa walked down the hallway rapping to Tupac.

"Oh run away when you see Tupac! Call the cops when you see Tupac.." said Musa

Then Musa heard some crying in the workshop.

"Wow...better check it out." said Musa

Musa opened the door to the workshop and saw the 3 year old Tecna.

"Oh! What a cute little toddler!" said Musa

"No! It's not what you think! i'm..." said Tecna

"Ah cute! she even knows how to speak!" said musa

"Ah, damn it!" said Tecna

"Ohh! you bad girl! Let me take you to whoever your mommy is!" said Musa

"Ah boy, can things get any worse?" said Tecna to herself

-----

Whoever emailed me and asked for more tecna stories, this one's for you.


	2. Tecna at the Cop Station

Chapter 2 - Things just get worse

After Musa carried Tecna to the nurse, she just walked off. Tecna tried to talk to Musa, but to no avail.

"Well, what do we have here...what is your name?" asked the nurse

"I'm Tecna! i was shrunk..."

"Sure you were shrunk! Now just let me call the police and they'll take care of you." said the nurse

"Oh, great...this sucks." said Tecna to herself.

In about five minutes, the police came.

Tecna was trying to hold back tears as 2 female cops stepped into her room.

"Ok, we'll get you back to your mommy and daddy!" said one of the cops

As tecna was picked up by one of them, she thought of what Timmy might say and/or do in this situation. Then she remembered

watching an episode of WWE smackdown, featuring the Undertaker.

"Hey, pigs, can we stop for donuts?" asked Tecna, and then tried to laugh.

The first cop sort of laughed, the second one was trying to hold her laughter in.

Tecna was placed in a baby seat in the backseat of the cop car. The cops drove off.

----

it was about 5 minutes later when Timmy drove up on the giant aircraft he always drove. he hopped out and walked towards alfea.

"Sup timmy." said Musa, walking by him.

"Sup Musa." said Timmy

Timmy then found Bloom.

"Hey Bloom, where is Tecna?" asked Timmy

"In the workshop, working on something." said Bloom

"That's a first. I'm gonna take her on a date tonight." said Timmy

Then Timmy walked off for the workshop. When he got there, all he found was Tecna's coat, and the mightier-o-tron.

"Oh god, no." he said to himself

He walked around and thought this over.

"Please tell me she didn't vaporize herself." said Timmy

Then Timmy ran off for the rest of the winx girls to say what he found.

----

Meanwhile, Tecna was shown around the police office. She was held by the hand of one of the cops.

"And here, is officer Austin. say hi to him!" said the female officer

Officer Austin stared down at tecna with the mean look. Tecna thought to herself.

"If I cry, i'll make him feel bad and get out of here quicker." thought Tecna

Tecna began to cry.

"Oh! Look what you made her do!" said the female officer

Officer Austin just got back up and walked on. Then he came back with a sprinkled donut. He handed it to Tecna

"What?" she thought to herself "This guy just gave me a sprinkly donut!" said Tecna

She grabbed it and ate it. The female cop brought her to the holding room for lost children.

"Now you stay here and your mommy and daddy will come for you!" said the female officer.

She closed the door. Beside the door, was the drunk tank.

Tecna walked over to the window that was the drunk tank. She stared inside to see a teenage boy there, wearing a bandanna, muscle

shirt and jeans.

"Hey, what you lookin' at?" asked the teen

"I'm hoping to escape." said Tecna

"Wow...you know how to speak? How old are you?" asked the boy

"I'm really 17, but I was working on an experiment that shrunk me to a toddler's body." said Tecna "Do you happen to know

a guy named Timmy?" asked Tecna

"One Timmy. Dirty blonde hair...always has some books in his hands...wears nerdy glasses...yep, me and him used to be

friends." said the teen

"He's my boyfriend. i'm Tecna." said Tecna, reaching her hand through the bars to shake this teen's hand.

"I'm Markus. Timmy and me go back a long way." said Markus

"So, do you want to get out of here?" asked Tecna

"I have a plan to spring you and me...you just pose as my little sister and I can get you back into alfea." said Markus


	3. Escape from Magix PD

Chapter 3 - Catch that kid!

A rookie police officer walked down towards the drunk tank.

"Eh, maam, i'm sick." said markus

"Really?" asked the female newbie

"Yeah, I got a stomache ache." said Markus

"Ok, i'll come and get the cup." said the newbie cop

She stepped into the cell and tecna grabbed her keys when she didn't see.

"Ok, here's my cup. Go get me some water." said markus.

----

"I can't believe she fell for that!" said Tecna, unlocking her door.

"Well, those newbies are always getting me water. they don't know the old 'stomache ache' trick." said Markus

Tecna unlocked her door.

"Ok, so long sucker." said Tecna

"What?" asked Markus

"Just kidding...come on." said Tecna, opening the drunk tank door

Markus saw a barred window. and a bench.

"I can lift this bench." said Markus

He picked up the bench and slammed it through the barred window. it broke easily.

Then Markus and tecna slid out.

----

"Well, i'm back sir...wait a second...where the hell did he go?" she said to herself

Then officer austin ran into the room.

"whats going on here?" asked austin

"Looks like the drunk tank flew the coop." said the newbie

"Where's your keys?" asked Austin

the newbie looked but didn't find any keys. then she looked in the room where tecna was supposed to be.

"She took them." said the newbie.


	4. Rhino

Chapter 4 - Hot pursuit

"Holy cow! I can't belive this. You just stole Officer Austin's 1967 Ford mustang!" said Tecna

"Eh, that big lug had it coming." said Markus

Suprisingly, there was a police radio in the Mustang

"Unit 01, has been stolen, please see to it's location." said a voice over the police radio

"We're in trouble." said Tecna

"They're not gonna catch us if i'm behind this wheel." said Markus

2 civics chased the Mustang down King drive.

"Unit 01 being driven down the west road. Set up a roadblock a mile down." said dispatch.

The roadblock was in front of Alfea. 4 Civics stood on the road. 3 sawhorses covered what remained.

"We're dead." said Tecna, seeing the roadblock

"Just get down when I say so!" said Markus

The roadblock was now 50 metres away. Coming at them in 3 seconds.

"Tecna! get down!" said Markus, smashing through the sawhorse, nicking the civic cop cars.

Tecna was rocked around, but survived. So did Markus.

"Markus." said Tecna very silently

"Yeah Tecna?" asked Markus

"I think I wet myself." said tecna

Just then, there was a huge thud!

----

"So Close! But so far!" screamed Tecna getting placed in the room she was in before.

Then, Markus was placed back in the drunk tank. Tecna was frisked on the way in, and the newbie got her keys back.

"Ok, now how smart do you have to be to notice a Rhino unit coming at you?" asked Tecna, a little bit angry

"Well, sorry, I made a mistake and i'll end up getting a few more days behind these bars." said Markus

---

Timmy walked towards the machine that got Tecna. Or so he thought.

"She wasn't vaporized." said Timmy "This machine's power ions wern't powerful enough to vaporize a human, not much less a 17 year

old girl with a brain advanced as the internet." said Timmy to himself.

He then walked to the office in the school.

"Hey, um, I need to know, did anything suspicious happen here?" asked Timmy to the librarian, Dufour

"Nothing much. Just a little girl was found in the school. Must have been accidentally left behind by a parent." said Dufour

"Where is she?" asked Timmy

"At Magix PD. Until her parents pick her up." said Dufour

Timmy was off like a shot.


	5. The second escape

Chapter 5 - If at first you don't succeed, try again.

"Well, I guarantee you i'll never see my real family again, my boyfriend again, or any of my relatives and live to tell about it." said tecna

"Well, there's always other tricks." said Markus

"What do you mean?" asked Tecna

"Like, the infamous lets go out for lunch thing. its 11:45 o'clock, which means lunch is coming...

---

Tecna heard a knock on the door of the room she was placed in. a female cop dressed as a restaurant worker came in.

"Welcome to McChuckles! what can i get you?" she asked

Tecna was going to have some fun with this.

"Give me your donuts you pig!" she said

"You're quite the foul mouthed girl." said the cop "Hey! where's the other guy?" asked the cop, looking into markus's cell

"Uh, he went to burger queen for lunch." said tecna

it was sort of true. Markus wasn't there.

"Set up a quadrant! the chicken flew the coop again!" said the cop, running off, leaving tecna's room open.

She walked out, and towards markus's cell.

"All clear, markus." said tecna

he popped out from under the bed.

"I knew she'd fall for that one." said markus

Tecna had also found some keys on the wall. she opened the door and followed markus out, this time they would escape clean.

----

Timmy rode into Magix PD on Skye's levabike. he walked into the station and talked to the front desk.

"Hey, um i'm looking for a little girl, that was reported lost." said timmy

"Ok, we have a girl like that in the playroom. how are you related to her?" asked the secretary

"uh, she's my sister. my little sister. she was on a tour of the alfea school and she got lost from the group." said timmy

the secretary somehow believed him, and led him to the room where tecna was supposed to be.

"there she is...little girl you can...what! she escaped again!" said the secretary

"again? you mean she busted out of here before?" asked timmy

"Yeah, with the help of some guy named markus." said the secretary

"As in markus Callaway?" asked Timmy

"Yeah. he's always getting in trouble and coming here!" said the secretary

"He's an old friend of mine!" said timmy

Timmy then set off to find his 'little sister' and markus.


	6. Boxcar

Chapter 6 - Train ride

Markus was hiding under a train bridge, waiting for a train.

"Where are we going?" asked Tecna

"There's a warehouse on the outskirts of town. I have some 'friends' there that can help us. and then, after my heat drops, I go and

bail my friends." Said Markus

"Bail? ou mean.." Tecna was cut off

"Yep, i'm part of a gang...you are always a friend to us now, despite who you really are or whoever." said Markus

"Well, ok." said Tecna

"You really are a 17 year old girl in a 3 year old body." said Markus

Then the train came.

"Lets go." said Markus

The train wasn't moving fast, just enough for Markus and Tecna to get on as safely as possible.

they got into a boxcar.

"How far away is this warehouse?" asked Tecna

"Not far, about a mile out. Then one of my clean friends can get you back." said Markus.

Just then, the train began to slow even more, then to a sudden halt. Markus peered out and saw some workers coming.

"Tecna, we have to bail. There's workers coming!" said markus

Markus opened the boxcar door and jumped out. tecna followed him. they were very close to a lumber mill with a fence around it.

"There they are! Get em!" said a worker

"Damn! Ok, tecna, i'll give you a boost, we're going into the lumber mill." said markus

Tecna was over. Markus got over. They began to run for the nearby road. just then, there was a helicopter above them.

"This is Magix PD! Get on the ground and spread your arms and legs apart!" said the pilot

"Forget it! Tecna, there's a car there! Let's go!" said Markus


	7. Tecna escapes to Alfea

Chapter 7 - Final minutes of freedom

Markus got into the car, and threw out the driver. Tecna got into the front seat.

"We're done! Why didn't we just stay there?" asked Tecna

"Listen, If i know Timmy, I still owe him plenty. And if i'm smart among all the dumb things i've done, he's probably looking and worrying

about you." said Markus

"So your point is?" asked Tecna

"I'm getting you back into alfea, Police helicopter, or not!" said Markus

The copter followed them.

"This will be the last minutes we'll see each other." said Tecna

"I know. i'll end up in jail. You'll end up normal again somehow." said Markus

Alfea was a good 4 minutes away, and backup ground police units were 2 and a half minutes away.

But a minute after tecna figured this out in her mind, someone rode up along side.

Timmy! On Skye's levabike!

"Timmy!" said markus

"Markus!" said Timmy

"Hey bro! How you doin'?" asked Timmy

"Great...you want Tecna?" asked Markus

"Do I ever!" said Timmy

Tecna unbuckled her seat belt, Markus slowed down the car. Timmy slowed the bike down.

Tecna gave a big hug to markus before she left. then she hopped on Timmy's back. Timmy rode off. Markus then noticed

the helicopter come.

"Give up now!" said the pilot

Markus parked the car, and laid down on the sidewalk. 2 cops drove up, walked to him and arrested him.

----

Timmy and Tecna walked into the workshop together. it was just after noon now.

"Now I just need to make some minor adjustments." said Tecna, with Timmy holding her up.

after 3 minutes of adjusting the device, she activated it, and stood in the target position.

"3...2...1..." Tecna counted down...then she was zapped...now...she was normal again.

----


	8. Bail

Chapter 8 - One good favor deserves another

Timmy kept his promise and took Tecna on a date that night. They went to the mall, the video arcade, spent time talking to people they

knew that worked in electronics stores. But before the date was over, Tecna had one last thing to do.

She walked into Magix PD. Timmy stayed behind in his ship.

Tecna walked into the Station.

"Hello, um, is there a Markus Callaway here?" asked tecna

"Yes there is...he's been charged with numerous things...what do you want with him?" asked the secretary

"I'm here to get him out on bail." said Tecna

---

Markus laid down in his cell. for 24 hours, he had laid there, waiting for something. All he got was sneers and angry cops yelling at him.

Then Tecna walked in.

"Hey Markus." said Tecna

"Hey...who are you?" asked Markus

"Tecna...back and in technicolor!" said Tecna, a little excited

"Timmy got you back to normal?" asked Markus

"Yeah!" said Tecna "And now i'm getting you out on bail."

"Just like good friends do. and you know, i'm gonna go do the same now for some of my friends." said Markus

"Where are they?" asked Tecna

"Somewhere in other jails...and Tecna, remember, there's always a place in my family for you." said Markus

"Same with me...I can't thank you enough for getting me back to normal." said Tecna

Markus walked out with tecna. They gave each other one last hug. Markus walked off. Tecna hopped back into the

ship to go back to Alfea.

When she got back, she ran into her friends for the first time since she had been shrunk.

"Tecna! where were you? we missed you today!" said bloom

Tecna smiled and began to speak.

"You guys wouldn't believe the day i had..."

----

The End


End file.
